


Camwhore - Pete Wentz/Mikey Way

by whisperingpetekey



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Petekey - Fandom, emo - Fandom
Genre: FOB, Finished, M/M, MCR, Mikey Way - Freeform, Oneshot, Smut, camboy, camwhore, fall out boy - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingpetekey/pseuds/whisperingpetekey
Summary: Mikey Way is Pete Wentz’s best friend.Mikey is secretly a camwhore.Pete finds out.;;;;;)))))





	Camwhore - Pete Wentz/Mikey Way

**Author's Note:**

> the summary for this is bad SORRY

Pete didn't mean for this to happen.

He had never even thought of Mikey like that.

He told himself that he regretted even going onto that camboy website.

But in reality, he didn't regret a thing.

     It all started on one of those nights, when his insomnia was more persistent than normal. He was on his laptop, attempting to develop songs for his band, Arma Angelus. Typically, he'd get his best lyrics written on these types of nights, but on this night, the words slipped away from his sleep deprived brain.

     After hours of frustration, Pete closed out his tab defeatedly and clicked into Google Chrome, the light of the computer illuminating the dark bedroom. He laid comfortably under his covers, his laptop warming his thighs. His music blasted from his earbuds that were plugged into the iphone laying by his side. His brown eyes darted to the top corner of the screen to check the time, 2:46am. He sighed. He assumed his roommate, Mikey, was most definitely sleeping and most definitely didn't want to be awaken by him to talk at almost 3am. He sat in his bed for a moment, contemplating what he could do this late in the night. He eventually ended up going with his regular routine: porn.

      He typed in his website of choice and browsed through the homepage. Nothing really stood out to him, and he eventually felt himself growing bored once again. He checked the time again, 3:05am. "Maybe I should sleep." He thought to himself, still mindlessly looking through the home page. He ended his search at the bottom of the website, hesitating clicking the 'next page' button just to read an ad.

\- " _Do you like watching people get off live? "Do you want hot porn-worthy boys following YOUR commands?" "SIGN UP FOR WWW.SLUTTYCAMBOYS.COM TODAY FOR FREE!" -_

     The colorful advertisement caught Pete’s attention instantly. An interested Pete clicked on the ad and got redirected to the website's sign up page. He didn't want to commit yet, so instead, he clicked the bright red button that read "Join as Guest".

      The website began to ask him questions about his preferences to give him better results.

" _Do you like feminine boys?" Yes._

_"Are you willing to pay money for a cam boy to do what you please?" Yes._

_"Do you like twinks?" Yes._

_"Do you want to be able to see the cam boys face?" Yes._

_"Daddy kink?" No._

_"Foot fetish?" No._

_"Blood play?" No._

     Pete completed the questions and the page reloaded, a plethora of cam boys photos covering his screen. He looked at all of them briefly, not really feeling much attraction to most of them.

      He then saw something that intrigued him; his very own best friend, his fucking roommate, Mikey Way. He rubbed his eyes and looked once again at the website in utter disbelief. Right there, laying on his bed, wearing a black mini skirt and matching knee socks on his sprawled out legs, lace panties exposed, was a photo of Mikey.

      Pete had always seen Mikey as innocent. He thought Mikey was a virgin, but this discovery was making him begin to question that. He knew Mikey was gay, as was he, but they never did anything together, or had even bothered to think about doing things. Pete was in denial that it was truly Mikey, since he presumed he would have heard him through the walls. Feverishly, he clicked on the photo, opening up Mikey's show.

-

 " _guest505614_ _has_ _joined_ _the_ cha _t_ "

      Mikey's computer notified him as he sat on the bed, palming himself through his signature mini skirt, waiting to get tips before he did more. He had way less viewers than normal due to the time of night, only eight people. A few more people trickled in after Pete, since Mikey's show had just begun.      

      "Hey," Mikey whispered, staring longingly into the camera with his hand up his skirt. A few comments rolled in,

" _lose the skirt baby boy,"_

_"hey, whore"._

      Mikey ignored the requests until he heard the little chime, notifying him someone gave him money. He looked at the screen, $30. He smiled, and slowly began to pull his skirt down, exposing his panties. His cock was pressing against them, dripping out slightly with precum.

     He heard another chime, $5, and took off his shirt. He touched himself through the lace, waiting for another chime so he could properly touch himself.

-

     Pete watched the web show, many emotions swirling through him as he did so. Although he was mostly confused and in a state of shock, he also felt himself become slightly turned on. Impulsively, Pete wrote something into the chat.

_guest505614: holy fuck you're so hot_

      He wasn't sure where the comment came from, but he was too horny to have time to think about that. He took his joggers and his boxers off, gently rubbing his half hard cock to the sight of Mikey. He had never thought about it, but in this very moment, he realized how fucking hot his best friend was. "Thank you," Mikey smiled into the camera, replying to Pete's comment. Pete knew that Mikey had no idea it was him, and he felt a bit guilty for it.

-

      Mikey had now started to touch himself, quietly moaning and never breaking eye contact with his web cam. He heard a chime, $300, and a huge grin fell onto his flustered face.

     "Thank you, sir. What do you want me to now?" He asked. That was a lot of money, and was willing to do pretty much anything after receiving it.

      “ _finger yourself you cock whore"_  The donator commented. Mikey nodded, another donation of $10 coming in. He grabbed his bottle of lube resting beside him and applied it to his fingers. He laid down and positioned himself to where his asshole was in the middle of the screen, and slowly stuck a finger into himself, his breath hitching at the slight pain. He had only been doing shows for about two months and was completely a virgin in real life, so he still hadn't gotten that used to the feeling. After getting a tip of $20, he stuck a second finger in and began to stroke his cock again.

     Mikey stuck to this for a couple minutes before getting more tips totaling up to $30, and decided he'd take it a step further. He grabbed his large dildo from beside him and smiled, repositioning himself so he could ride the dildo. he slowly sat down on the toy, fluttering his eyelashes and gripping his bedsheets for support. He read some of the comments as he got used to the dildo.

_r1d3myc0ck: fucking cockslut_

_yourdaddy: holy shit kitten_

_frnkfcks: damnnn babyboy_

_guest505614: who do you wish was fucking you right now, if it could be anyone?_

      Mikey was slightly taken aback, since he was rarely asked questions. He knew he was supposed to respond to a question like that with some flirty response implying he wanted whoever commented it, but he decided to be honest since he had already made enough money at that point in the show.

     "Don't normally wish people were fucking me..." He began breathlessly as he started to ride the dildo, still looking into the web cam, as tradition.

     "But recently, i've been thinking about my roommate a lot. He's so fucking hot, sometimes I hear him jerking off and I get off from it, just want him to fuck me...." Mikey trailed off with a moan, stroking himself and riding the dildo. With a chime, he was tipped another $100. "Fuck, thanks," He moaned.

-

      Pete was getting really into Mikey's show, stroking himself, sitting in the dark as he watched the boy in the room next to his masturbating. He had taken out his earbuds, but he had to watch the cam show on a low volume since Mikey was in the next room over. It felt invasive and wrong of him to be watching this, but part of that made it all the more sexy for Pete. He felt himself getting close as Mikey was about to ride the dildo, and he decided to write a second comment. Mikey's response caught him by surprise, to say the least.

      At first, it didn't even register in his mind that Mikey was talking about him, which made him feel slightly jealous before he realized who Mikey had been referring to. He smirked, moaning softly as he finished and finished in his hand. He wiped it off with a tissue, still staying on Mikey's show. He was now exhausted, given it was 3:42am, but he wanted to wait until Mikey had ended the session before sleeping. Besides, tomorrow was Sunday, he didn't have to go into work.

-

       "Fuck!" Mikey moaned loudly, cumming all over his chest. He panted and smiled into the camera. He got tipped a total of $180 after finishing.

     "Thank you all, so much," Mikey whimpered gratefully.

     "I gotta go now, hope to see all you next time," He smirked, blowing a kiss before turning off the webcam and leaving the website. He yawned as he turned his laptop off, getting up and putting it on his desk, next to one of his many sketchbooks. He told everyone in his life that his art was his main source of income. Being a cam whore was just his dirty little secret. He threw some pajamas on, putting all of his toys and clothes for his cam show into a chest under his bed. After turning his light off, he plopped down onto the bed, took his glasses off, and crashed, sleeping soundlessly, satisfied after making over $500.

-

       "Pete! Get up! Help me make some brunch!" Mikey whined, shaking Pete awake.

     "Make it yourself, I need sleep," Pete mumbled in response, only half awake. He didn't even bother opening his dark eyes.

     "I can't cook, dumbass!" Mikey pouted.  

     Pete was good cook, at least compared to Mikey. An annoyed Mikey got onto the bed and 'innocently' straddled Pete and shook him awake from there, as he always would when Pete refused to get up. This made Pete remember what he saw last night. in He couldn’t help but feel flustered. He considered the fact that it could have all been a dream, but with further thought, he knew it definitely wasn't. He opened his eyes and stared up at Mikey, his pouty face staring down at him oddly making him slightly turned on. He had never once felt attracted to Mikey before the night before; all of this was new and unusual for him.

      "Fine, i'll make you some eggs," Pete groaned. Mikey smiled and got off of the bed.  

     "Thank you," He smiled shyly. 

 _Why_ _the_ _fuck_ _did_ _he_ _just_ _use_ _that_ _tone_? Pete thought, mentally referring to the slutty tone he had used during the cam show. Pete rolled out of the bed, wondering how the fuck he was going to manage acting as if he didn't know about Mikey's little secret.

     Pete begrudgingly made scrambled eggs for Mikey, avoiding looking at him as he did so. Mikey laid sprawled upon the couch, a fuzzy blanket atop of him. He was flipping through different movies on Netflix, trying to find a good one for him and Pete to watch together, as they did every Sunday. Pete finished Mikey's eggs and called him over to get them; since he didn't quite feel up to walking them over to him.

     "Peeete, can you pleeease bring me my eggs?" Mikey pleaded, looking over at Pete with puppy dog eyes. Pete wondered how this innocent action could look so alluring when coming from Mikey. 

     "Sure, whatever," He mumbled, scraping the eggs onto a plastic plate and grabbing a fork. He got Mikey a cup of ice cold water to go along with his afternoon breakfast and walked it over to him, fumbling down onto the couch afterwards.

     "You're not gonna make anything for yourself?" Mikey turned and questioned Pete. He was making eye contact, which made Pete's stomach turn.

     "Nah, I'm good," Pete shuddered, trying to repress all of his dirty thoughts for his best friend. Mikey just nodded.

     "Got any movie ideas?" Mikey asked passively, turning back to the TV. Pete was zoned out, thinking about how pretty Mikey was in that cam show. The way Mikey's lips parted slightly as he fucked himself with the sex toy and Mikey's moans of pleasure filled Pete's head, and they were driving him insane. He knew he needed to do something about this, he absolutely could not contain his horniness for the boy. 

     "Pete?" He repeated. Mikey noticed that Pete was acting strange, but he didn't want to say anything. Knowing Pete, he'd probably end up talking about it anyways. Pete looked up at Mikey, his eyes dark with lust.

     "Mikey, can I tell you something?" He asked, his voice deeper and more sensual than normal. Mikey noticed the change of tone, but failed to think anything of it.

     "Of course," Mikey replied. Pete took a deep breath.

     "I saw your little cam show last night. I never realized how fucking hot you were," Pete muttered, looking into his best friend's eyes. He was nervous about taking this risk, but if what Mikey had said in the stream was true, he had nothing to worry about.

     "You did?" Mikey stuttered, instantly recalling how he admitted his attraction to Pete on the stream. He felt a strong wave of excitement and panic wash over him.

     "Sure did. Don't think I didn't hear your little comment about me. Did you mean it?" He asked, moving slightly closer to Mikey. There wasn't any going back now.

      "Yes sir, I meant it," Mikey mumbled, looking down into his lap shyly. Unlike Pete, he had thought about this scenario playing out in his head, probably more times than he'd ever admit to.

     "What was that? Look at me when you talk. Say what you mean," Pete demanded lowly, his face and body now close to Mikey's, their warmth radiating off of each other.

     "I meant what I said, you're so fucking hot and I've always wanted you to fuck me," Mikey admitted, looking up to Pete.

     "Really now?" Pete smirked confidently. "Well come here, baby boy, looks like today's your lucky day," Pete said, eyeing up Mikey.

      He was too in the moment to think about how this would affect their friendship, but deep inside he knew things were about to change for them. Mikey yanked the blanket off himself and crawled over to straddle Pete, laying his forehead against his best friend's before kissing him roughly, immediately letting Pete enter his mouth and take control. He felt Pete wrap his hands around his waist, sticking his fingers under the hem of his shirt to feel the warm skin underneath, tugging on his shirt gently. They stayed like this for a while, just kissing deeply and touching lightly.

      Eventually, Pete tugged on Mikey's shirt to get him to take it off. Pete did the same, taking his shirt off and throwing it across the room. He began to kiss at Mikey's neck, leaving hickeys as he began to tease at the waistband of Mikey's sweatpants. Mikey moaned softly at the feeling of Pete's lips on his neck, his body tingling from the contact as his dick slowly became hard.

     "Pete, fuck, please," Mikey begged breathlessly as Pete continued to kiss his neck, finding his sweet spot and making him whine even more.

      "Please what? Keep begging, slut," Pete grunted against Mikey's neck, dancing his fingers under Mikey's waistband and slowly pulling them down to the boy's knees.

     "Please, Pete..." He continued, moving his hips and grinding them as he sat on Pete's lap, causing friction.

     "What did I just say? Tell me what you fucking want," Pete said, pulling away from Mikey's neck and looking him into his eyes with an intense glare.

     "Fuck me, pretty please?" Mikey begged, making a pouty face teasingly.

     ”Of course that's what you want, you fucking whore," Pete grunted in a low voice. Mikey smiled and got off of Pete's lap and got down onto the floor.

     "May I suck your dick?" He asked, fluttering his eyes and making the same pouty face.

     "Thought you'd never fucking ask," Pete groaned, pulling his pants and underwear down, his cock springing out. Mikey smirked and shyly began to stroke it, still looking up at Pete carefully to watch his reactions. Pete groaned with a throaty noise and put a hand in Mikey's hair, staring back down at him and meeting his gaze.

     "Put that whore of a mouth to use," He groaned impatiently, pulling Mikey's hair with an aggressive yank.

     "Yes, sir," Mikey whispered, positioning himself and wrapping his lips around the wide tip. He slowly began to move his head down on Pete's cock, not breaking eye contact with him.

     "Fuck," Pete shuddered as he enjoyed the feeling of his best friend going down on him, gently grinding into Mikey's mouth without even realizing. Mikey put his hands to work and played with Pete's balls as he sucked his cock, humming a bit so he wouldn't gag on it.

       "You... fucking good boy... Mikey, shit..." Pete whimpered out lustfully, pushing down on Mikey's head. Eventually Mikey stopped, since he didn't want Pete to finish early. He slowly moved his lips up Pete's dick and took his mouth of it, kissing the tip.

     "Did I tell you that you could fucking stop?" Pete spat frustratedly, gently hitting Mikey's face, being careful to not actually hurt him.

      "Sorry sir, I was just hoping you'd cum in my ass instead of my mouth," Mikey explained, showing his best friend his puppy dog eyes.

     "How 'bout I do both?" Pete grinned sensually.

     "Yes sir," Mikey whimpered before going back and sucking on Pete's erect cock more. Pete was convinced that Mikey's mouth was made for sucking cock, for he felt as if Mikey was hitting all the right places. Soon enough, he came into Mikey's mouth. Mikey swallowed the salty cum with a smile on his face, staring up at Pete and licking his lips afterwards.

     "Thank you, sir," He smiled gratefully.  

      "Such a polite cum slut," Pete admired.

      "You ready to get fucked, baby boy?"  

      "Please," Mikey begged.

      "Wait! I have a surprise for you," He added, smiling lustfully.

      "Really now? Go on and show me, then," Pete said, stroking himself slowly so he would be hard again. Mikey nodded and stood up, pulling his off sweatpants from at his ankles and sliding his underwear off along with them. He then got on their black couch, getting on his knees and spread his ass into Pete's face, revealing his butt plug. He had it in for the cam show he planned on doing that night, but he decided that right now was the perfect time to show it off.

     "Holy fuck," Pete murmured, certain this was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Pete reached out and slowly pulled the butt plug out, carefully watching Mikey's reaction. Mikey shivered.

     "Please..." He mumbled, wiggling his ass in Pete's face to tease him. Pete smirked and spit into his hand, using his spit as lubricant since he didn't know where Mikey kept the bottle of lube.

      Once everything was properly lubed up, Pete slowly pushed his cock into Mikey, his hand gripping tightly on his waist.

      "Tell me If I hurt you, baby boy," Pete muttered softly, resting his dick and fighting the temptation to thrust into him so Mikey could get used to his cock. Mikey let himself get adjusted to Pete, which took him a minute since they used spit instead of lube..

      “Pete, i’m ready, please...” Mikey whimpered softly. Pete was the type of guy who didn’t have to be told twice, so he slowly began to move in the boy’s ass, earning a moan from him almost instantaneously. He was shocked at how tight Mikey was; he had assumed that he had used some quite large dildos during his cam shows. He began thrusting increasingly faster, pulling Mikey’s hair as he did so. Mikey was a moaning mess. The pretty noises escaping his pink, wet lips just turned Pete on more and more, encouraging him to be even rougher with the boy. Pete broke a sweat as he pounded into his best friend with all his strength, observing him so he can stop if it starts to hurt him. However, Pete didn’t need to worry about that.

      Mikey probably enjoyed this even more than Pete did, if that was possible. Somehow, Pete had managed to hit Mikey’s spot with every push he gave. Just when he thought it couldn’t feel any better, Pete surprised him by reaching his hand down and jerking Mikey off as he fucked him. Mikey knew then he wasn’t going to last long.

     “Pete... Fuck!” Mikey shuddered, his body shaking with pleasure as he felt himself finish into Pete’s hands. Pete continued to fuck him through the orgasm, quickly finishing soon after his best friend did. Both of their sweaty bodies were trembling against each other, their eyes seeing colors from how hard they came.

     “Mikey,” Pete mumbled.

     “You’re my whore now, got that?”

      “Yeah, sure, if that means I can pick out the movie,” Mikey giggled tiredly, feeling the impulse to cuddle his way into Pete’s arms. He did just that, and Pete accepted him, wrapping his arms around the boy and giving him a soft forehead kiss. Neither of them knew what was to come of their friendship, but it didn’t really matter to them in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this it took me a whole ass week oops 
> 
> \- whisperingpetkey <3


End file.
